


Akechi And Komaeda Play Wii Sports

by Yurlungur



Series: Lucky Shot [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akechi Makes A Friend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Graphic Depictions of Violence Against a Wii Remote, Humor, Komaeda Owns A Nintendo Wii, POV Starts as Akechi and Swaps to Komaeda, Persona 5 Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, look upon my work ye mighty and despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurlungur/pseuds/Yurlungur
Summary: "Why, hello there, Akechi!""...Komaeda, what a surprise."Exactly what it says on the tin. The spawn of many nights of depression-induced sleep deprivation. Enter at your own risk.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Komaeda Nagito
Series: Lucky Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Akechi And Komaeda Play Wii Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why I did this, for I have no answer.

“Why, hello there, Akechi!” The voice called out to the detective prince, stopping him in his tracks. Their paths often intersected like this, almost definitely due to the white-haired boy’s incredible and reality-defying luck, although the rate at which it occurs never makes talking to them any easier.

Goro responds with barely disguised annoyance prevalent in his voice. “...Komaeda, what a surprise.” It really wasn’t, given Komaeda’s luck powers, but Goro says so anyways to keep up the guise of an affable-yet-dependable detective prince, charming enough to garner the adoration of the masses, yet good enough at his job to not be treated like a child. “Did you have something on your mind today, or are you content to walk in silence?” _Please for the love of God say silence. In the name of all that is good and holy, let a single day pass where I am not hounded by this fucking lunatic’s ramblings about hope and despair._

“Well, I was thinking…” _God damnit._ “...that we haven’t really had much time to talk with each other recently outside of bumping into each other on our walks to school.” While Goro was (inwardly) a bit upset at never receiving an invite to Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Detective, he always rationalised it by saying he already had too much on his plate, with TV appearances, and actual detective work, and… his other job. Momentarily breaking out of his own thoughts, Akechi responds while internally dreading where this conversation is going. “What do you mean by that?” He knows exactly what they mean, and it’s going to be fucking awful for everyone involved.

The lucky student responds as if he’s talking to an idiot, which he probably is. “I mean we should hang out sometime! You can come over to my place, we can play a few games, it’ll be great!” The mention of ‘games’ from Komaeda is generally a cause for worry, and the concern must have been visible on Goro’s face due to the add-on of “I just meant video games. Not lik-” Goro cuts him off quickly. “Alright, fine. As long as it’s just video games, I guess I can see if there’s room in my schedule.” He’d prefer if the people around them at the time didn’t know the perfect detective prince had been previously coerced into a game of Russian Roulette by the world’s luckiest asshole. “If that’s all, then I’ll be off. I have to catch my train.”

The luckster smiles widely at the acceptance of his invitation, completely oblivious to what Goro's actually here to do. There’s something disturbing about that smile, something that Goro has been trying to get rid of in the mirror for his talk show appearances and never seems to be able to work out. _Maybe it’s contagious._ “Alright then! How does Saturday this week sound?” He merely nods affirmatively and makes his way into the subway station, ending the conversation. Goro can’t afford any distractions right now, even if the allure of friendship is- _No, no distractions. There’s work to be done._

As he finds an adequately private corner, activates the Nav, and prepares for his first hit of the day, Goro ponders momentarily what Komaeda might be like in the Metaverse. Maybe one day, they’ll just follow him into the subway as he activates the Nav and end up in Mementos. Maybe Komaeda would hold a revolver to his own head and dramatically pull the trigger, awakening to his persona. But what persona would that be? Mara? God, he hopes it isn’t Mara.

* * *

Akechi flings a Wii Remote across the room, screaming loudly and barely missing anything valuable stacked on the shelves.

“Teammates!? **FRIENDS!?** To hell with that! Why am **I** inferior to **you!?** I was extremely particular about my bowling prowess, my tennis skills, my general good sportsmanship, so **someone would want me around!** I am an ace detective... a **celebrity!** But **you...** you’re just some lucky trash living in an empty house! So, **how...** how does someone like you have things I don’t? **How can such a worthless piece of trash be better at Wii Sports than me!?”**

After staring directly at each other for a moment that seemed to go on for eternity, the two of them burst out into laughter. Once Akechi has calmed down a bit, Nagito speaks. “Feeling a bit better?” The look on the detective prince’s face says it all, but they answer anyway. “...A bit.”

The pair had been playing for about an hour, and Akechi had yet to win a single game, despite (or - more likely - due to) his gradually boiling anger and dangerously frantic swings of the Wii Remote. It would be easy to buy a replacement, given his vast fortune earned from numerous lottery tickets, and seeing his friend, such a brilliant beacon of hope despite not being an official Ultimate, smiling in such a carefree way was worth more to Nagito than all the money he had.

Of course, it was obvious to him from just a moment’s glance that there was much more to Akechi than the detective prince guise. A different, more brutal and unhinged side that seemed reminiscent of a wild animal, yet still burning with a hope as bright and beautiful as the sun itself. Generally, the brunette preferred not to talk about the moments where the cracks in their mask had seemed to form, but each memory of such times was burned into Nagito’s mind to be treasured. _Surely, trash like him wasn’t worth taking up a single moment of the famous detective prince’s busy schedule, let alone having them come over to their house for simple games. Yet if that were so, why did he agree? Was it merely out of obligation, or something else?_

Nagito came to the abrupt realisation that he had been staring for much longer than he probably should, but Akechi was too busy lining up the perfect bowl using one of the spare Wiimotes to notice. Perhaps it was just that they couldn’t turn down a challenge, even if it was something as simple as Wii Sports Resort. _That’s probably it._

As the brunette releases his ball, it collides perfectly with the pins, earning them another strike and ending the game. As the points were totalled, Nagito saw his scores lined up on screen-all of them either complete misses or strikes. Akechi had won, and by a good margin too. He could have sworn he saw the prince smile an almost villainous grin before quickly returning to his previous, calmer self. “Good game, Komaeda.” “Indeed. You played quite well after your little outburst.” The shame seemed to spread across their face quickly, and Akechi merely began the next game and gestured for Nagito to take his turn, opting not to talk about it at all.

As their game continued, the luckster couldn’t help but reflect on the fact that Akechi decided to spend time with a worthless piece of trash like himself, even though at times their frustration at his numerous speeches regarding hope and despair were obvious. _If it were merely social obligation, why do they look like they’re having so much fun?_ The possibility that Akechi actually enjoys spending time with him is enough to throw off his aim, sending the bowling ball directly into the gutter. Of course, he was going to end up in the gutter regardless of what he was thinking, since that’s just how his luck works. With a resigned sigh, he returns to his previous seated position and lets the brunette take their turn.

Letting his mind wander again while the game plays out in front of him, the white-haired boy takes a moment to consider something that’s been plaguing his mind recently: the weird red-and-black eye app that appeared on his phone one day. He’s seen it on Akechi’s phone before (just coincidentally, not like he was snooping through their stuff), and it seems to return even after he deletes it. Is it just some bizarre malware, or could it be something different - something far beyond even hope or despair?

He can’t wait to see what his luck has in store for him.


End file.
